The Perfect Ninja
by Wolvenstrom
Summary: Naruto/Dragonball z. He is Naruto Uzumaki, watch as he works to become what he was born to be, the ultimate Ninja. Pairings undecided if any
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto and Dragonball z. I'm also a bright purple leprachaun who lives on the moon and eats roast pineapples with the moon people. No seriously I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Only a minor reference to DBZ

* * *

The Perfect Ninja

* * *

I am power

I am strength

I cannot be defeated

I have faced off against against men so powerful they could hardly be classed as men anymore and have struck them down without mercy.

I have fought army's of ninja so large in number that you could not even see an end to their number and yet I was the only one on the field's of battle to ever leave them.

I have brought demons to their knees before I even became an shinobi.

I am the strongest being that is, was or ever will be.

I am Naruto.

I am the ultimate ninja.

Here is my story.

* * *

20 years before Naruto's birth

54 miles north by north west of Konohakagure.

In a small hidden cave approximately 4 miles underground an old man man sits at a table furiously scribbling down notes. He is surrounded by more paperwork than even a Kage is made to sign in a month. He wears a long white lab coat which is tattered and dirty at the bottom. He was wearing what could only be described as 'Kill me now wear', he had on a pair of brown slacks which was held by a neon red sash and was tucked into a pair of white pointy boots with orange soles. He wore a black waistcoat with white trim, it was buttoned up with a bright red stone in the center, his undershirt was the most outrageous part as is was bright orange and pinstriped, the parts that covered his arms puffed out in a horrendous fashion to his elbows where it became white sleeves. Finally atop his head of long grey hair was a large cylindrical hat with a leaf symbol on it.

This was Dr Gero, a scientist of Konohakagure's ninja research and development. Or at least he was before he was until that fool Sandaime had him removed for his proposals for the improvment of the quality of the villages ninja.

'Bah that fool has no idea of what he has thrown away. Well if he won't see the benefit's of an enhanced ninja then I will just show him.'

He had devoted the past 40 years of his time into creating a better ninja. Only to have his true genius cut off at every turn. Deemed to 'unstable' for anything of importance he was stuck in the lowest level department doing the most mediocre of projects. Like trying to make a better food pill and a chakra weight hold more chakra to become heavier, things that any half decent Chunin could have done. The only halfway challenging thing he had used his incredible mind for was when they had finally given him chance in their 'infinite charity' to let him reverse engineering chakra armour from hidden snow, only for the Hokage and majority of clan heads to see it as a crutch should the armour break. If he even mentioned his artificial secondary chakra coil system, or the man made bloodlines he was sentenced to spend the rest of the day with Morino Ibito, just because the young Kage didn't want to risk a few measly civilians lives. The FOOL, didn't he realise that the greatest discovery's were made when people were willing to do what needed to be done. From Takikagure he had heard of a doctor who had made himself immortal by taking the hearts from others, and whether they care to admit it or not several of the jutsu created by missing-nin right from the leaf were adopted by the village.

Losing his job no matter how much he hated it had been the final straw and he had left the village without much trouble, the biggest flaw about a ninja village was that if you weren't a ninja then you were hardly considered dangerous despite your 'delusions of grandaur'. That would prove to be one of the biggest mistakes. Now he was off the old fools rader he could finally put all his intellect to use and finally begin work on his greatest project.

Artificial ninja.

* * *

Artifical ninja 002 - Full Metal Jacket

-Science Journal entry 354 -

After numerous prototypes and the initial failure of 001- the first full metal jacket, I have successfully created my first fully functional artificial ninja, complete with an ability of my own design. Test runs shall be commencing once 002 reaches the fire/ rice country border patrol.-

=Flashback=

The rice county border patrol was considered to be one of the sweetest long term missions among the Chunin, no one truly dangerous goes through it, in fact people hardly ever passed through it at all except for some merchants from rice, the ninja arrive for the job, spend their month sitting around most of the time with a couple of them going a stroll every now and again, then they come home to receive A-ranked payment or doing virtually nothing.

That of course in the mission briefing no one ever seems to mention being attacked by an 9 foot metal man

Ninja scattered to avoid huge raking steel claw from cutting them to ribbons as they shoot their attacker with an almost constant barrage of fire jutsu.

The attacker in question appeared to be almost completely formless, A giant covered from head to toe by several inches of what appeared to be liquid chrome steel, leaving him looking like an anthropomorphic blob. It kept charging at the shinobi faster than anything that heavy should have a right to, forming sharp claws from its hands and tearing up anything that got caught in them, trees, rocks, and several on duty border guards before they even realised they were being attacked.

--002 is a rousing success as being the first fully operational artifical ninja I have created. my previous attempt to create the sameabiity in 001 left me with. well less success than it I would like.--

The Konoha ninja managed to lead it to the middle of a large grassy clearing where they could best use the agility which this creature for all it's speed seemed to lack. The monster burst through the woods and lunged at them while bearing it's claws. One nin flashed through a set of seals while the others went through different ones.

"Lightning Style: Lightning ball jutsu"

The attack struck the dead center of the chest an, causing it to convulse in mid air as the jutsu managed to pass through it's armoured hide and fry the being inside. It dropped to the ground like a stone as the armour seemed to just drip off of it like molasses. With the armour gone the 'man' if you could call it that was revealed to the world. He was still a giant missing only about a foot of it's previous height. But this time they could see the sheer mountain of muscle on him that the smooth formless metal had hid before. He was covered from head to toe in an all black version of that body suit the Gou-ken users back in the village wear minus the weights and ninja accessory's. It's face was covered except for an opening in the mask which oddly enough was for the mouth, strangely it also was wearing a pair of sunglasses despite the fact their were no holes for the eyes and nothing for them to latch onto.

As it staggered to stand up the other ninja sensed their opportunity and brought their hands into the final seals for the jutsu they had been holding.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" cried out 10 ninja as they lauched the deadly balls of flame at the target which was...throwing up?

As the flames were about to hit their target the giant stood to full height and brought it's head back slightly before lurching forward and opening it's mouth to make a most disgusting 'BLEEECCHH' sound. The fireballs made contact with the vomit causing a small explosion of ash to come up up. A mere second later something hit the ground with an audible thud. When the small amount of airborne ash disappeared the border patrol were shocked to see a large formless pile of hardened steel on the ground with several blackened marks on it. But they were even more shocked to see their opponent 'growing' new armour for himself, a large stream of a silvery saliva literally flowing out of his mouth and reaching out over him in all direction's. Once covered the substance began to grow thicker until he became the 9 foot tall steel beast once again.

-- 002 was named full metal jacket for the ability I created for it. The ability to rapidly produced a number of enzymes which when combined become a substance with the molecular composition of steel which can then be ejected from the special mechanical production glands located in the mouth, by applying chakra it can freely control the form of the steel into objects and armour. The only unavoidable flaw in the design is that in order to keep the substance liquid the unit must constantly apply a large percentage of chakra to keep it dense yet fluid and flexible to avoid both the armour slipping off from too little chakra being used or using too much chakra all at once and risk being crushed be the instantly hardening metal.--

Wordlessly it charged. It's hands now replaced with steel sabre''s

--off course unlike 001, 002 possessing mechanical chakra coils to allow for accelerated chakra regeneration makes the problem almost moot.--

Three days later their replacement's would find the remains of the men scattered over a 2 mile radius. No heads were found.

* * *

Android 008 - Yajuu ( translates to 'Monster' )

-Science Journal entry 1429 - After several years of studying the brains those border patrol ninja that 002 was kind enough to bring back I believe I have finally been able to create the first artificial Intelligence. Previous attempts of using the data acquired have been less than successful.

-Flashback-

Android 003 - Mega jacket.

'Mabye improving the production glands was a bad idea.'

Dr Gero stared at the machine that had been puking liquid metal onto the floor of his cave for the past 10 minutes. Apparently the improved version of 002 complete with a the most damaged of the scavenged brains found it's bloodline quite repulsive to the degree he was throwing up. Which made him use his bloodline which sickened him and made him throw up even more which...well you get the idea.

On the plus side he was going to get a solid steel floor with virtually no effort on his part. That is if it stops in the next 5 minutes.

30 minutes later. It's best not to say.

-flashback 2-

Android 005 - Ultimate Ninja.

Gero was staring in front of his greatest creation yet as it came on-line. Though as featureless and un-unique in appearance as his previous works Gero looked upon it as Jiraiya would a harem of Tsunades in their birthday suit's. Underneath it's standard black body suit was a being without flaw. An inbuilt gyroscope for perfect balance, a specially wired artificial chakra system that gave control beyond that of even the greatest ninjutsu master which traced back to an inner coil that produced as much chakra as a demon container, data on over a thousand jutsu crammed into the logistic difference engine (1) he would use as a brain which was enhanced by the patterns of the Nara brain he had used for the experiment. All of this and more in what could only be described as 'perfection'. Now he knew he had the weapon he needed to show those fools in the village how wrong about him they were.

"GO my creation, go to the village hidden in the leaves and show them what 'Ultimate perfection' IS!"

The ninja machine stood silent for a few moments until..."No."

"GO, GO AND...wait WHAT!! WHY!!"

The fake person shrugged "I don't feel like it, it sounds like to much of a drag."

The mad genius had a very large tick in his eye. "A DRAG!! YOU INGRATE I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, LIFE, ULTIMATE POWER, PERFECT SKILL. 'I' MADE YOU TO BE THE ULTIMATE NINJA! I AM YOUR MASTER SO YOU WILL OBEY ME NNNOOOWWW!!" Gero was foaming at the mouth near the end. He seemed to perk up when his creation took on a thoughtful look.

"Mmm If I'm already the ultimate ninja, then logically going out and proving it would seem kind of redundant wouldn't it."

His creator now sported the 'I f&%ked up again look'.

"Someone who's already a Kage doesn't need to go out and prove he's a Kage does he, so if the purpose of the exercises was to get the title of ultimate ninja when I already have that title then it seems kinda pointless doesn't it."

Ignoring the good doctors reply he stretched a little while yawning. Turning towards the lab exit.

"Now if you need me to do something that isn't an illogical waste of time I calculate that watching cloud's for awhile will be most enjoyable."

Gero could only stare after his greatest work as it made it's choice to be just like anyone Nara, real or not.

A worthless slacker.

-Flashback 3-

Android 007 - Mono

Okay know he saw the problem. He put to much brain power in his previous works. All of them over analysing everything to be any use to him at all, so know he's developed one with brain power, but only enough to increase it's abilities while making it so simple minded to be anything but loyal to him.

"YOU STUPID MACHINE NOT AGAIN!!"

BOOMM!!

"Ow."

emphasis on simple minded

A slightly Akimichi looking green skinned man with no nose and huge bugged out eyes wearing a black body suit was sitting in the middle of the floor slapping his hands together limply, like a toddler with trying to copy a ninjutsu they just saw. The only difference was that those children don't usually have conscious control over their chakra and their fore don't usually wind up with disastrous results. Case in point the simple clone jutsu he'd just used somehow resulted in ' Magma Style: Molten Eruption jutsu'. The good news was that it was proof that his research into bloodlines. Particularly elemental combination ones was coming along quite nicely. The bad news was he may have underpowered the stupid things brain a tad to much resulting in it's continued use of the destructive lava based techniques since it liked the 'pretty glowy colours' of the hot rock when it burst out of the ground. Hence the name Mono as in a one tracked mind.

Gero just sighed again as his screaming at the childlike monster continued to destroy his lab like so many of his predecessors had. He pulled a remote out of his odd coat pocket and pressed the big red button.

This made the section of floor underneath Mono to collapse and caused him to fall down into the hole where along and winding slide would then take him to a large diamond tipped grinding device he'd installed 2 experiments ago.

A loud squealing that echoed out of the hole for a second informed him that he had one less pain to worry at least.

'Now if I could only get rid of that Lazy NaraDriod' Thought a disgruntled Gero

-End flashback- yes I actually do know when to stop with the flashing back-

Wires were attached all over Yajuu as his creator began the final start up sequence. It's lifeless body standing on a pad that in mere moments would energise the creature and begin its life. From a safe distance away from ground zero and behind a large wall the not all that good doctor began the final start up for his latest and hopefully functional masterpiece. If this android was able to function with the brainwaves built in without the data corruption of his last six works then he'd be able to apply those same brainwaves to future projects without having to go out and get a 'real' brain to put into a new skull.

Carefully he pushed a few buttons and turned diles to achieve the exact electrical output he needed, then crossing his fingers he pulled the big switch and prayed like a man of science shouldn't.

The results were almost instant, energy passed along the wires and shoot into the monster. The disk lit up and blue rings of light began to form from the pad as they quickly ascended to a similar pad in the ceiling which was also emitting rings of energy only a green colour. First nothing happened, the monster did not move. However as the rings began to pick up speed and blur into each other the doctor was rewarded with the sight of a twitching hand, smiling madly he turned up the intensity.

The rings now became almost a pillar of translucent turquoise energy as it went about the task of quickly converting this external energy into a facsimile of chakra long enough for it to energise the inner coils. The wires trailing along the floor were actually beginning to burn from the sheer amount of power flowing through them. The monster really began to twitch,joints jolting around like someone who hasn't moved in day's. Teeth being bared and closed eyes screwing up as though it was in pain which Gero knew was impossible because he never installed anything that could work as a nervous system. As if it realised the source of its discomfort the creature reached up and yanked the wire suction cupped to its head and pulled it right out of the wall.

"No you stupid thing, that's important."Gero said through clenched teeth. If all the power cables were removed before he was able to start up the artificial inner coils then his android wouldn't be able to power itself. What good was a killing machine if it had to be plugged into a wall. Desperate to finish he cranked up the power to maximum.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!" Was the response as millions of volts of electricity passed through it. Dropping to one knee it screamed towards the heavens and let loose an almighty spherical blast of electrical chakra.

"WHA-BOOM"

The disc it was standing on was blown underneath it as was the one above. Th floor was scorched for the entire 30 meter safety zone and even the wall the scientist was standing behind was nearly melted the entire way through, a few more seconds and he would've been dead. He slowly made his way around the wall careful not to touch it in case of shock. He peered at his creation who had already locked onto him and was making its way over.

He realised he shouldn't be afraid of his handiwork, especially with the last batch being anything but what he desired. Of course that didn't mean he hadn't gotten it right for once and now the Frankenstein like monster in the black body suit was going to make him pay for hurting it.

Cautiously he stepped back and tripped over his feet as he stared up at the aptly named Yajuu which now stood directly in front of him and was reaching out with its right hand for him. He screwed up his eyes and lamented about his life. 'This is just great. I finally make one that'll kill somebody and that somebody will be me'.

His worrys dissipeared after a few moments when he relised he was being lifted to his feet by his hands. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Yajuu kneeling down on one knee with his head bowed.

"What is your command doctor."

He couldn't believe it.

It...worked.

It...worked.

It worked

It worked

IT ACTUALLY FU&KNG WORKED!!

But just to be safe.

"pick up your feet."

"Would that not cause me to fall doctor." Rather than be annoyed this pleased the mad genius. It showed him Yajuu was using his cybernetic brain unlike the other works, now to see if he was loyal.

"Regardless, I told you to pick up your feet and I command you to do it now." He said a little more demanding.

Yajuu said nothing further as it merely grabbed it's ankles and pulled which lifted his feet and caused a small tremors as the machine man hit the floor.

Gero was teary eyed. Finally he had done it, a superior warrior that not only had the power and loyalty, but the differential logic engine to be far superior in battle to any mindless ninja he'd ever made.

For once in his life Gero felt content as a truely challanging job done well.

* * *

-Science Journal entry 1431 -

I've finally done it, the truly ultimate ninja. Superior in every way to any flesh and blood man. Stronger, faster, nigh invulnerable and what's more important completely loyal without sacrificing intelligence. The only downside is this slightly bulky body and monster like facial appearance however there are other ninja in the world far more unusual in appearance.

Testing his ability I am pleased to see that his artificial bloodline is working to satisfaction, being able to manipulate lightning chakra without need for hand signs. So far all testing shows he is able to create field of electricity around himself as a shield against any attack, generate it throughout his being to make his touch most shocking, but whats most surprising his the ability to manipulate his personnel electromagnetic field to the point were he can fly. A feature I simply MUST have for my next series of androids.

At this moment I am trying to decide what exactly to do with Yajuu. I could send him into Konoha but now that I think abut it in with a calm mind what would that honestly accomplish, he goes in kills a few ninja, they attack in huge numbers then backtrack his path back to me, then again whats the use in building a monster if it's just going to take up lab space. No what I need to do is send him somewhere where he can be useful. Somewhere where he can encounter a challenge for his power.

Perhaps I could send him to work for one of Konoha's enemy's. I here the land of stone isn't to fond of them. He he HA HA HA!!

* * *

-Science Journal entry 1495 -

NAMIKAZE MINATO MUST DIE!!

A stupid little 14 year old brat has somehow corrupted 8's original programming. Somehow my beast got it into its head that it has wants, and one of these wants it not to kill anyone. Ingrate, I give it life, I give it power. I wait months for he chance to watch it in action and it wimps out as its about to land the killing blow.

Note to self. Build all future androids with self destuct devices in case they ever have even a single independent thought.

In the mean time I think I'll watch out for this kid, this Namikaze Minato. See how he has the ability to turn a mindless monster with killing built into its brain into a peace loving dolt.

Yes, watch out Namikaze Minato. I'll be watching you.

* * *

(A/N: Look to be perfectly honest this is just a prologue and I'm not gonna go over each android in a series of flashbacks. So lets just cut to the chase.)

(A/N 2: Oh and if your asking full metal jacket was another name for 'Sergeant Metallic' in the anime.)

(A/N 3: For the fight between Yajuu and Minato just watch the fight between android 8 and goku in the dragonball movie.)

* * *

Science Journal entry- 1876

I will have my revenge. And Minato is going to help me have it.

For years I have been sending my machinations against Konoha without giving them even the slightest idea who sent them. 9,10,11,12 all of them destroyed. No matter what I threw at them. This insolent child and his fellow leaf bastards always manage to defeat them. So I began to wonder. How is it that a ninja of mere flesh and blood can defeat one with a mind, body and skill are far superior to any mortals, what makes this boy far superior to my perfect killing machines.

The answer did not just it me like a bolt of lightning but I feel like an imbecile it didn't. It was the one major flaw in building any machine. The flaw that no matter how well you build it. No matter how ahead of it's time it is and truly intelligent I make it appear this flaw will be there from it's completion.

A machine on its own cannot adapt or change. A human can.

No matter how well I build my machines. No matter how much more processing power the brain scans added to their ability to analyze and compute data in the end their ability is still limited to the by the routines set in their ridged logical computer minds and their strength to the hydraulics in their joints. A human being on the other hand is not held back by an exact number. They want to be stronger then they can get stronger. They come across a situation that old tactics cannot deal with then they can think up new ways to deal with it rather than continue failing with what they already know. They are unpredictable creature's of illogical action who's and that is exactly why my machines cannot beat them.

Of course he could just upgrade his ninjas or create a brand new one that. However as much as Gero hated to admit it but creating his androids isn't exactly as simple as screwing nuts and bolts together. He needed to buy the large amounts of the necessary metals from over a dozen different sources in small amounts so not to arose suspicion. Then came the refined oils to make for the wires, fake skin and even those tasteless yet practical jumpsuits. Then after all that it still needed at the very least to cobble together a Genin level ninja it took about 6 months. Even an upgrade took a minimum of 3 months with all the replacement of parts and what was essentially replacing a one brain with another one exactly the same only with one extra brain cell.

Long story short it was just not worth it to build a new ninja or even upgrade an existing one. And it wasn't like I could just grow one out of nothing.

When I had that thought a few nights ago I actually dropped the hammer I had been holding. I'm lying in bed with my foot in a cast right now.

It's a stroke of genius. A machine of steel and circuits couldn't grow. But a machine of flesh and blood has limitless potential on it's own.

The theory of the process would be simple. Most of the work on genetic engineering was already done by another Konoha cientist, the great snake Sannin himself. It would be a simple matter to use his notes to steer his work in a much more radical direction than altering existing life, to create life from the ground up.

The most difficult part of the plan naturally would be acquiring the genetic material strong enough to use for the experiment.I most certainly couldn't use mind. I couldn't very well use mine alone, I may be a genius but all the members of my gene pool are notorious for being physically inadequate. In order to make up for this I would need to include the DNA of a powerful individual.

'And Ill get it easily with these little beuties'. Gero thought as he lay in his bed while finishing the last few circuits on a tiny robot which along with the 7 others on the tray looked like a tiny insect.

* * *

Science Journal entry- 4260

I've got it. The DNA of Namikaze Minato is mine.

Rather I've had it for several months but I'd rather have not seen the result of using it in the incubation tanks. Performing some tests before I use Minato's genes I used some of my own and other genes from those that my bug droids also took, I really should have been more specific than about the target than just by reading the size of the chakra signature, who knew that the Shika Nara had a bigger chakra level than the Fourth Hokage. The results have been less than savoury. At best what I've had is a near formless blob of flesh that spews blood every 10 seconds, at worst I get a tank full of bezoars.

The genes are fine, the theory is sound but unfortunatly the conditions I'm replicating or creation and incubation of life are not right. The genes are not replicating the way I want them to and it's resulting in a horrible failure of a clone. Who new it would be so difficult to replicate one man.

One man, one man that IT!

In nature a human being is not just made up of the genes of one person. They have two, genes from the parents blend into one being. I don't need to create a clone of my mortal enemy, I need to create a whole new life superior to my enemy. Made up with the DNA of the strongest, smartest, greatest humans alive. Embodying each of their great traits in one being.

The perfect being.

* * *

Science Journal entry- 4275

It was a success. The numerous genes I used blended together into a perfect formula. It took weeks of planning and a lot more bug-droids but I managed to collect the DNA of some of the greatest ninja in the world. In this cylinder is the combined life formula of 50 ninja. Along with a few extra DNA strands from sources I'd rather not say but are sure to come in handy.

Unfortunately my incubation chambers have been proven to be less than effective in their designed task.

Good thing I don't plan on using them.

* * *

Konoha ninja hospital.

She rubbed her stomach where the doctor had given her the injection.

"Are you sure this will improve my chances doctor, my husband's starting to think theirs something wrong with him." The doctor gave her a warm smile.

"My dear I guarentee with 100% certainty that you will be pregnant within the next few month's. Trust me I made it myself." The young woman sitting on the table nodded her head and hugged. He chuckled under his breath and patted her on the shoulder.

"No thanks needed my dear it was my pleasure. Now run along I do have other patients today. It wouldn't do for a man my age to be seen like this with the Hokages wife."

Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina let the moustached man go and headed towards the door. As she opened it a crack she turned around.

"By the way. Could you tell doctor Yamimoto I said get well soon.I don't want him getting worried about his patients health with he himself being sick and all."

"I'll do that. Now run along."

As the door closed in font of him his warm demeanour melted away and he gained a maniacal smirk. He turned towards the medicine cupboard in the office to reveal a man in a doctors coat stare up at him with blank lifeless eyes. The impostor doctor stood him up, reaching into his pocket he pulled out tiny dart. Stabbing it into the mans arm he sat him down at the desk at watched as normal breathing functions returned to the near dead medic. Satisfied he peeled off the spare doctor coat and revealed rather ordinary civilian clothing. He left the office just as he could hear the real doctor stir. As he headed for the exit of the hospital he gained a sense of satisfaction.

I told you I would have my perfect revenge. And Namikaze Minato is going to be its father.

* * *

(1) The logistic difference engine is my attempt to make the brain of the android ninja. It works pretty much like a normal brain analyzing situations and acting accordingly. The difference I'm trying to stress is that these won't factor in a scenario that hasn't been included in their memory's. They cannot be unpredictable or surprising, both of which is crucial to being a ninja. The brain wave patterns we've downloaded from the original brains increase they're capacity for analysing and acting on it but they do not give the machines any actual intelligence. The Naradroid logically concluded that it's prime purpose to be the ultimate ninja was already accomplished on itsF activation. Mono was meant to be simple minded enough to do at's it was told and only meant for simple tasks. i.e destroy, kill,etc. Android 8 due to the circumstances of its rushed and flawed activation had it's data corrupted and it was capable of cobbling ghost code (data that appears in a system that is not a part of the original programme). like the Naradroid in that it didn't see any logical reason to fight.


	2. Beyond Perfection The living catastrophe

The perfect ninja

Disclaimer: Now seriously if I owned either Naruto or DBZ I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. The very fact I have to write this thing is completely idiotic.

I do not own Naruto Dragon ball Z or any series or character in this story that is a registered trademark.

* * *

Chapter 2: Beyond Perfection. The beast of living catastrophe.

* * *

Nine

Nine different tails

more than a thousand different ways too cause disaster.

A swing of just one could cause tsunami's. two could shatter the tallest of mountains many times over. Pray that all nine have Never been used at once. For it is said that the combined power could shatter the world.

Just like they were destroying the lives of the ninja attacking the one they were all connected to.

Kyuubi No Kitsune. Nine tailed demon fox.

the forests of Konohakagure were normally serene, quiet and if looking from a mountain top it was breathtaking in appearance. Now it looked like hell on earth. Blazing red washed over the sea of green as the great demon king made with march of the village that used to be hidden by leaves. Its tales whipping out in seemingly random directions as each lash spreading more flame and swatting the insects that were it's way.

Below it even the lowest level of ninja were going through seals with the speed of their beloved Kage. Firing a seemingly unending stream of Jutsu's at the monster. Giant balls of earth,water, lightning and wind (fire would be sort of redundant) speed towards their target. It was all for nought as it continued it's path of destruction like nothing was happening. The only indication that it was even aware of the massive assault on it's being was that a tail or two would lazily lash out every few minutes. Killing at the very least more than a dozen ninja with a single pass.

A little way's behind the front lines lay Hatake Kakashi as the medic nin and long time friend Rin poured her chakra into fixing the gaping wound in his stomach which had been made when Kakashi had jammed a Raikiri into the monsters foot with intent to slow it down. It was for nought as the Kyuubis healing factor was on a level beyond instantaneous and actually reformed healthy tissue 'as' Kakashi drew his hand out of the demon. Without so much as a twinge in annoyance the only way the Cyclopeann nin knew the Kyuubi had knew it had been attacked is when the angry red matted fur on the foot he was drawing his hand from suddenly jumped forward and impaled him with such force that if not that he was right in the middle of shushin the instant he noticed the hair come to life he would have been cut in half.

In another part of the battlefield Jiraiya was breathing heavy trying to stop blood from erupting from the dozens of cut and wounds that criss crossed his uglier than usual body. His nose with a single wart was now bulbous and had several warts. The two streaks of paint that ran don his face like tears had now darkened to black and covered most of his cheeks and his eyes. His hands fingers and toes were now connected by amphibian webbing and if that were not strange then consider that he had on either shoulder a toad on regular size. Yet looked not unlike an old married couple.

In fact.

"What did we tell him about attacking the fox." The one on his left said in the voice of an old woman.

"I know dear." The one on the right said in the voice of an old man who had heard this sort of argument all too often

"We told him not to attack the fox and what does he go do?"

"I know dear."

"Back when I was a tadpole we did what our parents told us. They said don't go near a giant fox and we stayed a good mile well away from them."

"I know dear."

A long wet tongue whacked him in the head with the force of a bat.

"You ingrate. Listen to me when I'm talking to you.!

"SHUT UP!" Snapped the one in the middle of the marital spat.

The old man looked relieved while the old woman just stuck up her nose in indignation. The old sages eyes drew a serious expression as it looked of ahead where the Kyuubi was destroying the army of Konohakagure with as much effort as it takes to blink. All three had grave expressions as they realised that they re part in the fight is over. Jiraiya had went against the monster his strongest toads and his greatest techniques. Gamaken his strongest battle toad had put up a good fight but he was simply no match for the great fox and so had to vanish before the final blow was struck and he couldn't call Gamabunta for the risk that he might be hurt and rendered useless before Minato could do whatever he was planning with him.

He just wished he knew what he was planning to do.

Nothing stupid he hoped but knowing his old apprentice it was way more than likely

* * *

Minato really wished he could be in two places at once right now.

Not for the reason to go fight the Kyuubi either.

Oh sure he could have used** 'Kage Bushin' **but they tend to go poof after a significantly powerful blow. Not to mention the memory transfer that goes with the technique and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't want to even remember what he was going through now.

"Push Kushina push." Said the medic nin.

"WHAT THE &K DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU &KWAD!! IM £ING WELL NOT PULLING AM I!!"

That's right folks Namikaze Minato. Strongest Kage in the world and therefore the greatest ninja alive. Whose infamy is so great that the order is 'flee on sight' in the bingo book. Whose mention of his name was the death penalty in hidden rock. Was on his knees whimpering like a baby as his wife effortlessly crushed every bone in his hand into chalk dust. (1)

"whimper."

Her fiery eyes of anger set themselves on him. "YOU!! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU &£ING PIECE OF "! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR GONNA BE £& WITH & HIPPOPTAMUSAAND GIANT !£& IN A TOWER FAR AWAY TO (&ING BOIL YOUR &TS IN STEW!!

Wow.

"Jut another push Kushina. I see the head."

She threw her head against the pillow and grunted in pain. Squeezing her husbands hand with all her might. It was both a bad and a good thing that his hand now contained no significant bones to speak of for the soul reason that all painful sensation generated by the crushing was gone. Though he wasn't exactly sure how long it took bones to mend inside what was pretty much a sack of dust.

"It hurts." She squeaked out pathetically.

Minato placed his good hand on top of her in a comforting motion.

"It's al right dear. Don't worry everything will be fine." He said with a warming smile.

She smiled back as another wave of pain hit her as she passed the metaphorical melon through the peashooter.

"One more on three." Said the medic nin.

One

Two

Three

"RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH."

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH."

"WWWWAAAHHHHH."

The first scream came from the new mother as she passed the last hurdle of he pregnancy.

The second scream was of the new father as his wife latched onto his other hand in the confusion and proceeded to work her magic on it like she did the other one.

The third scream came from the new member of the family as he was introduced to the world.

The medic nin wasted no time in washing and rapping the new Namikaze before handing him to his mother.

"Here you go a healthy baby boy."

Kushina took her son into her arms and looked down at him was nothing but unconditional love etched into her features. Beside her The lord fourth Hokage looked in wonder at both his new son and at his wife with pride. Next to him a medic nin was examining his hands which just flopped around of their own accord.

Unknown to anyone in the room things were happening to the tiny person not even he was aware of. Cells and D.N.A that had been forming into the mass of tissue being held in the kunoichis arms were adapting to there new non liquid based environment. Strands of genetic code that had laid dormant were now making themselves prominent as the true final stage of development began.

The baby boy looked up at his new parents with bright blue eyes with a mix of curiosity and tiredness. His mother being closest seemed to make up the whole world at the moment. He could literally feel the love she generated and though he could not yet understand what it was he knew he liked it. Even though he did not understand what like was either. On the edge of his vision he could make out a hairy golden shape that seemed to generate the same feelings of love that the red one gave gave off. However though he gave off the same exact feeling he didn't like it. Everyy part of him felt very bad from it at the moment and he didnt understand why. All he could do to express his discomfort was start to cry. But before he could get of more than the initial wail he was bought up to the red one was kissed gently on the forehead, stopping him altogether as she looked up at her with amazement.

Kushina giggled a little at her sons expression. "Hi they're little guy. I'm your momma."

Minato gazed lovingly at his wife "Your a natural." He said.

She said nothing he she shifted the not yet named Naruto round a little. "You want to hold him."

Her husband shoot her a dead stare and held up his wrists where his hands should be. "Love to but for some reason I seem to be lacking in things to hold him with at the moment."

His wife laughed nervously a few times before returning her gaze back to her son. "So we still want to call him after the character in his godfathers book?"

His husband gave his famous shit eater grin "Of course. I told sensei I would and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

"You stole that from me."

"That 'our' ninja way." He repeated.

She held up her son. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. That's your name." She said in the tone people always address babies with as she planted another soft kiss on his forehead before turning to her husband for a deeper one.

The moment was interrupted as a chunin came running in slamming the door open and causing Naruto to start crying in earnest. Behind him were Jiryaiya, the third and Tsunade who was holding her pervented team-mate up while nursing her own side from some bruised ribs that refused to un-bruise after the kyuubi hit her with it's youkai.

"Lord Hokage the Kyubbi is nearing the village."

"What happened to the ninja?"

"Lady Tsunade and master Jiraiya ordered everyone back after it became apparent that we weren't even slowing its pace sir."

Minato looked over at his sensei and his surrogate mother. He nodded in an understanding manner before he realised they were looking past him at Naruto.

"Is that him Minato?" Asked Jiraiya.

The young Kage nodded.

"Isn't their any other way?" Asked Tsunade this time.

She shook his head sadly. "No. As you found out the demon king cannot be stopped by mortal hands. Our only chance is to summon shinigami if we have a hope of survival." He said in a tone of finality.

Sarutobi sighed but conceded the point. "Very well Minato summon Gamabunta and lets get this disgraceful thing done with.

The young fire shadow brought up his arms. He heard a few startled gasps before pulling the sleeve away with his teeth he revealed a summoning tattoo on his forearm. He slung his hand up to his mouth before biting done on it hard enough to draw blood. He wiped his boneless hands along it just as he aimed the face of his tattoo out the window a the wave of chakra shoot out of it followed by a large 'poof' effect. Just like that the great chief toad Gamabunta had appeared in the hidden leaf village.

The great mountainous toad peered down into the hospital window. His eyes crinkling at the tiny human in his mother arms before turning the eye towards Minato.

'**Is everything ready Minato? We can only do this once you know and my wife is expecting me to be their today for the twins egg hatching.** '

The Hokage nodded to the sage before he turned to say his last goodbyes and pick up his son.

He didn't even get a syllable out his mouth before a feminine fist buried itself in his stomach. Causing him to fall to the ground in agony. Unable to even stand or speak. The third quickly swooped in and lifted the hysterical Naruto from the bewildered mother.

He spoke while Naruto stopped crying to try and grab a his pipe. "Sorry Minato. But you are hardly fit to make even a **'bushin' hand sign** let alone a jutsu of this magnitude. Which is why I'll be taking your place." He raised his hand as Kushina tried to get a word in. "I will have no room for argument. This child is going to need his father. So consider this my gift to him." With that he jumped out the window and onward to met his fate.

* * *

Upon the blood soaked battlefield the Kyuubi continued his slow march towards the village he would raze. His tails whipping around him in anticipation as they lashed out with ground shattering earthquakes whenever one hit the ground and hurricane winds for each gentle swipe through the air.

Its march continued even when the stream of burning oil hit him full on in the face. It did though for the first time since its journey began stop for the equally large toad standing right in front of it.

**_'Get out of my way toad lord. It is only because you are a fellow animal lord that I give this chance'._**

'**Not Going to happen Kyuubi. We have let you loose long enough. Even when you became a demon we allowed you to live. That is a mistake I will now correct.'**

The former summon boss gave out a chilling laugh that chilled spines and shattered glass for a mile around.

**_'You stop me? You and what army Gamabunta. I am the god of demons. There is nothing that can harm me.'_**

**'Harm you? no. Hold you? Yes. Now Sarutobi!!**

The Kyuubi had now taken notice of the old man in a white shirt and pants combo (2) standing atop the great toads head with a baby at his feet and flashing through seals with the speed of a god. The stopped at the last one as a bright glow enveloped him.

" IT'S OVER **'SHIKI FUUIN' (**Death consuming seal)

The freshly inked seal on Naruto's stomach glowed as the jutsu began to work. The demon fox's eyes widened to the point of shock as he saw death itself rise out of the old man's shadow and reach out for him. He didn't even have time to back away as the icy grip latched onto it's soul and yanked. Their was no resistance as the spirit of the demon king was ripped out of its body which faded away in a red mist almost instantly. Like someone dispelling a clone. The heavily tattooed claw then began to feed the demon soul into the baby when something strange happened. The soul should have been sucked into the seal like a vacuum but it began to sputter as only half the spirit was in.

_**'Something..is..wrong.'**_

The elderly ninja watched in horror as the god of death released the spirit from it's grip and began to fade. He didn't even notice that the shinigami had also released it's grip on his soul as well.

"WAIT!! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!! WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH WHAT WAS ASKED OF YOU!?" The confused former Kage screamed at what was rapidly becoming his shadow once more.

The death god seemed to slow its regression into nothing for a moment to honour the old man's question.

_**'The..child..felt..wrong...The..seal..only..works..with..a..human..sacrifice..that..thing..at..your..feet..is..not..human.'**_

The old Kage stared in shock at the infant not 20 minutes old. Who was reaching out for the spirit that was still halfway out of his stomach and flickering madly like a candle in the wind.

"Then...Then what is he." Sarutobi asked no one.

_**'**__**Not..a..demon...Not..a..god...Not..a..mortal...Just..different' **_The death god said just before any trace of its existence was absorbed by the old ans shadow.

The old man stared at his dark outline for a brief moment. Before reaching down and scooping up the 'sort of jinchuruki' gingerly. Watching the remaining 20 feet of demon soul out of a previous 70 feet flail about in an unusual manner.

Their was a brief glow from the seal and a feeling not unlike the shinigami's presence as with a bizarre cutting sound the remaining peace of Kyuubi's soul was separated from Naruto's stomach and shot of in a northern direction at a speed that surpassed ANBU. The seal fading into nothing as the former Kage was left holding a baby boy who was once again reaching out for the pipe that had miraculously not dropped in all the hysteria. He sighed as he heard the tell tall soundless sounds of jounin and ANBU approaching. Not wanting to deal with this being nothing more than glorified civilian at the moment be tilted his head closer to the boss toads ear and gave a shout.

"Could you take us back to the hospital Gamabunta? I think Minato will want to hear about his son."

The earthquake underneath the old man's feet signified that the Toad was nodding as it began hopping towards the village centre with care not to drop his passengers.

**'So If the Gaki ain't human and he ain't anything from above or below then what do you suppose he is?'**

The third didn't even give himself time to answer the question. "I don't know Gamabunta. In all honesty do either of us really wish to find out?"

The great toad didn't answer.

Their gaze was fixed on Konoha now With an occasional glance to check on Naruto. If Sarutobi had bothered to look down a few seconds before on the first time he looked down then he would have seem the boys pupil spawn a single grey comma. Grey, because the rest of his eye had turned strangely pale before it became an unearthly shade of blue again.

* * *

(1) See I believe woman do this as a way of punishing men. Sort of like giving them an impression of what they where going through a the moment just so the men can get a grasp on how their wives or whatever are feeling.

(2) What he was wearing in his funeral picture

Till next time.


	3. Hunger

Disclaimer: If I owned either series in real life I'd be swimming in a pool full of money......guess what I'm not doing.

Perfect Ninja

P.S: Someone made an interesting comment last chapter. Saying that it's impossible to hate someone genetically. I actually took the idea for 'Assassins Creed' which if for anyone who's played it will recall that the main character uses a machine to access the genetic memory of his ancestor 900 years before. So if you

* * *

Chapter 3: Hunger

* * *

"So..." Said the young Hokage Minato Namikaze as he looked at his now sleeping son nestled in his wifes arm's. "...what is he?"

It's only been a handful of hours since the Kyuubi attack. The rubble of destroyed buildings and lives still lay smoldering around the village as the ninjas now turned their efforts to finding as many survivors of the attack as possible. However for a certain SS class ninja his mind was pondering the identity of his 'son' after his predecessor told him what the death god said.

Such a comment would have drawn Kushina's eyes into a glare normally, but she was wondering herself.

"I'm not sure." Said Tsunade who along with her pervy team mate and only slightly less pervy sensei were crowded round the desk pondering the blond mite's existence. "I've performed every diagnostic jutsu I could do without cutting him open. And every one said he was a perfectly normal healthy newborn."

"And yet the Shinigami himself told us otherwise." Said Jiraiya as he stared down at his godson.

"Does it matter?" Said Kushina softly as she cradled her sleeping newborn in her arms. "He stopped the Kyuubi didn't he? What does it matter what he is?"

"Only part Kushina." Replied the former Hokage. "It matter's because it's what stopped the death god from sealing away the Kyuubi completly. As it is only half of the demons soul was sealed into the boy."

It showed to. As with all jinchuuriki the young boy had a physical sign of housing a demon. Three faint lines adorned each cheek. Not as prominent as they should if he were so fully hold Kyuubi but still there.

Minato sighed and stood up. A sign that he wanted the argument to close.

"Well at any rate this isn't something we can solve tonight. All that matters is that the Kyuubi's gone. We have a village in ruins and a populace demanding how we defeated the king of all demons." He said as he glanced over at his son.

"What are you planning?" His wife said as she unconsciously held Naruto tighter.

"Well...I was gonna...ya know tell them about Naruto." He said gently....right before backing into a wall under the combined glare of everyone in the room.

"Minato Namikaze have you gone insane!" His predecessor snapped at him.

His former sensei continued. "Do you have any idea what happens to Jinchuuriki!"

Minato put his hands in a calming gesture. "The people have a right to see their hero so..." He was cut off by Jiraiya.

"They won't see him as a hero you idiot. They'll see him as the demon."

Minato looked at him with no small measure of confusion. Jiraiya continued.

"The fate of a demon carrier is not a pleasant one Minato. They're treated like vermin and monsters. The people both fear and hate them forcing them to live like beggars and trash just to survive."

His sensei picked it up from their.

"The best fate they can find are as weapon's for the ninja village's. The one's I've seen are no better than Root anbu. Even the Hachibi jinchuuriki the Raikage's brother is denied the freedom that so many take for granted."

"I would never allow him to be used like that!" Exclaimed Minato with an angry expression.

"You may stop him from being used as a weapon. But can you stop people from hating him?" Said Tsunade.

His face fell slightly. "I...well."

"You can't stop people from hating him once you reveal this Minato. Are you really willing to sacrifice your son's future just to let people know of what happened." Sarutobi said.

Minato found himself lowering back into his seat. He hadn't really considered that. He'd just assumed that he'd tell the people, they'd be thankful to Naruto and that would be that.

Kushina was right he was 'far' to optimistic.

He let out a long sigh "So what 'do' we tell them exactly. Even an academy fresh Genin knows you can't kill a demon."

"We can still tell them you managed to seal it away. Just show em a jar or something and they'll buy it." Said Jiraiya smugly.

His team mate looked at him. "Do you honestly expect that to work?" Jiraiya's smirk only widened.

"What's not to believe. The Ichibi was sealed in a kettle. And theres no better a seal master in the world than my pupil after all. Even those who might not believe him won't be able to prove anything if the phony seals are complex enough."

Tsunade nodded slowly. Unwilling to admit that Jiraiya had a point.

Minato nodded begrudgingly. He still wanted to tell the people about Naruto but he couldn't risk it. He looked over at his his and son and smiled dreamily. She looked so beautiful holding the little bundle like that. Naruto barely made a sound as he dozed.

Kushina noted her husband's gaze and smiled. "You want to hold him Minato?"

He nodded and held out his arm's to take his son.

As soon as he touched his father's hands Naruto's eye's snapped open.

"Wuh, wah, WWWWAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The windows rattled and eardrum's here all but torn under the incredible wail that Naruto unleashed. Everyone who was lucky enough to not be holding him jammed their fingers in their ears. Minato settled for screwing his face in pain.

"Hush son. It's alright, it's alright." The Hokage said trying to console his son. Rocking his slowly to try to get him to sleep.

"WWWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" The baby's wails only increased.

"Please calm down!" He said distressed. Naruto continued to bawl his little heart out.

Seeing her husband's face she reluctantly unplugged her ear's and moved to take her baby.

Silence.

Everyone in the room were bewildered as the horrible shrieking suddenly stopped. They looked towards the little blond and were amazed to see him calm once more. His face red from tears.

"Wow your really good with kid's." Said Jiraiya.

"Mmmm." Went Kushina. "Minato try to take him again."

The elder blond did so and as soon as he did.

"Wah WAAAHHH........." The panicked Hokage once more handed his son back to his wife and was yet with silence once more.

Now everyone was looking at the two blonds strangely.

Minato looked at his son for a moment before moving his hand toward Naruto.

"WAH...." Hand moved away "......" Hand moved closer "WAH" Hand moved away "......"

You get the idea.

"Mmm. Looks like your son doesn't like you much Minato." Went Jiraiya right before Tsunade smacked him upside the head.

"......." Minato looked at his son intently. Naruto wriggled in his mother's grip, like he was trying to get away from his father's gaze. Minato's expression stayed neutral.

"I have to go met the crowd." Minato said flatly before heading out the door.

"Minato." Called his wife.

"Leave him be Kushina." Said Sarutobi. Placing a hand on her shoulder. "Asuma was the same with me when he was born. Naruto will grow to love his father. I'm sure of it."

Kushina looked down at her son who gazed up at her with his blue eyes.

How wrong Sarutobi would be.

* * *

***Three years later***

"Hold still Naru-chan." Said Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina.

"I hate this." Said an annoyed Naruto as he fidgeted with the kimono he had been forced to wear.

"Me too. But you know they won't let us through the door if we don't wear these stupid things."

As the son of the Hokage 'and' as a member of the Namikaze clan which was respected in it's own right. Naruto had been invited to attend the Hyuuga Heiress's third birthday party. Since the village was also celebrating a newly forged alliance with 'cloud' Minato himself would be unable to attend but his wife and son had been all to eager to get away from the bore fest the meeting between Minato and the ambassador would have been.

Not that were they were going would be much better.

A short walk through the village found them in front of the massive Hyuuga compound. A smile towards the guards and they were inside the complex, being lead by a branch member to the main house complex were the party was being held. Ready to enjoy the Hinata's Hyuuga's party.

Read 'Hyuuga's' party.

It wasn't all that different from what they had escaped. A Hyuuga didn't get a birthday party you see, they didn't get games or cake or presents or even a 'happy birthday'. A birthday was just another excuse for the elders of the family to invite high ranking village members over and talk politics. All throughout the room were prominent member's of respected clan's. Each paired up with at least one Hyuuga. The non pale eyed party goer's looked like they were struggling to stay awake as they were engaged in conversation about village policy, or something else that should not be discussed at a birthday party. Tsume Inuzuka, normally the epitome of her clan's nature had been reduced to a zombie, nodding every few seconds as a bald old man opposite her continued talking while not noticing her state.

So much for the 'all seeing' Byakugan.

Kushina's gulped audibly as she saw an unpaired Hyuuga make his way over to her when...

"Kushina-Chan!"

'Thank you.' The red head exclaimed in her head as she turned to face the voice's owner.

"Hey Hitomi." She said cheerfully to the Clan head's wife. Hitomi was the mirror of what Hinata would look like later in life. She had long dark blue hair and slightly violet pale eyes. Unlike every other Hyuuga in the room she actually had a smile on her face as she approached her best friend. Albeit at a slow waddle with the rather prominent bump on her stomach. Again unlike a typical 'rod up your ass' member of her family she had opted for a light blue kimono with an orange obi rather than traditional darker and duller colors, something which drew many a disapproving eye from her elders.

The Hyuuga met with her friend and rapped her arm's around her. Careful with her stomach.

"I'm glad that you could make it Kushina." Hitomi said with a smile.

"So I noticed." Said the redhead looking past her friend into the half dead room. "Minato's meeting is probably livelier than this."

"*Sigh* I told them it was for Hinata's birthday, but this is all you can ever expect at a Hyuuga party. The guest's only ever come because they can't say no to a Hyuuga."

"It's your eye's. It's like you can see into our souls or something." Kushina said with a smirk before she was swatted by the other woman.

"So did you bring Naruto-Chan." Questioned Hitomi. Smiling when she felt the small body behind her shift.

"You think I'd suffer this myself." She said while motioning to to the small blond who was looking at the Hyuuga woman expectantly.

"Hey they're Naruto-Chan. Hinata's been waiting for you to get here." She said right before reaching behind herself and pulling out her own child with but a 'squeak' of protest.

"Hello Hinata." He said Politly.

"H-ello N-naruto-kun." Said the small girl while trying to hide the red glow on her face.

'Awww' Thought the two mother's in unison.

"Don't you have something to give her Naruto?" Nudged his mother.

Naruto nodded then pulled a long box out of his kimono and handed it to Hinata.

The little opened it carefully so not to damage the present Naruto gave her.

"Wow." Her mother said softly while Hinata gasped. A small silver necklace lay in the box. It had a silver leaf symbol on it with a pearl were the leaf spiraled.

"Naruto picked it out. He said the pearl reminded him of your family's eyes." Kushina said, right before pouting that she didn't manage to get her ever stoic son to blush.

She'd have to settle for making the young heiress do so. Hardly fun since blinking was harder than getting the little girl to turn red.

Her mother smiled and gently took the box from her daughter and spirited it away in her sleeve. "I'll hide this with the rest till the party's over."

Hinata looked her mother for a second before slowly nodding.

"Is they're somewhere they can play?" Asked Kushina as her eyes darted around the room for other children.

Hitomi nodded "I had a room set up for the children. Rei could you come here." She called out to one of the branch house members bordering the room.

"Yes Lady Hyuuga." The branch member said with far less formality than he would to this womans husband.

"I need you to take Naruto and Hinata to the children's playroom."

"As you wish." Said the woman. Motioning the children to follow her.

Naruto looked up at his mother who made pushing motion's to him. He followed after the woman.

As they watched the two dissipear from the room Hitomi sighed "He's quite different from most children. I don't think I've ever seen a little boy as quiet and polite as him." Hitomi smirked. "I find it difficult to believe he's your son.

The red head huffed. "Believe me he's mine all right. The cravings, mood swings and kicking for 7 month's proved it."

Hitomi blinked in confusion "Seven?"

"Like you said, he different than most."

* * *

Naruto was seriously considering going back to the room with the adult's. At least he knew what was going on in there.

The room was plain. No decoration's, no anything resembling furniture occupying it except for the Go board and pillows currently in use in the corner of the room. Their was a sliding door that had been opened which led into a large tranquil garden. He guessed this room was normally used for meditation or a place to play go without distraction.

What was happening right now was far from the room's intended use.

The children about the room seemed to have split into their own little group's each doing their own thing.

Out in the garden he saw through the large open sliding door's were three kid's. One was a boy with black hair which looked very much like a duck. He was going through kata's sloppily, like he saw a fight once and was trying to copy the style, on the other end of the garden were two little girl's plucking flowers from a pain steakingly maintained flowerbed and weaving them into necklace's while taking sidelong glances at the boy and giggling occasionally.

Hey girls do mature faster than boys.

In the room and not particularly close to the door were three boy's surrounding a go board. One with sunglass's was playing one who had hair like a pineapple in what looked like a fairly good game considering their age. To the side a chubby boy was rooting for the pineapple haired one while munching down on an inhuman mount of chip's if the pile of empty bags as tall as he was is any indication.

Over in another part of the room a feral looking boy was wrestling with a twin puppies. Next to him an older girl of similar appearance was watching him, cheering on her brother in the fight while a third puppy was barking in support for its sibling.

If it were up to Naruto he would have curtly planted himself in front of the Go board across from the boy who from the family issue hair style was clearly a Nara and sat there until it was time to go home. The girl attached to his kimono sleeve however had other idea's. Pulling him around the room with less resistance than he could muster and having him spend time with each of the guests.

Not much to say about the girl's, he could barely make out a word between their giggling and talk of 'cooties' so he just got up and walked away. Hinata's preferred proximity to him just making them giggle even harder.

He avoided the Uchiha at all cost. His family weren't exactly on the best term's with the Uchiha since his father had been in office. He didn't know why and he didn't care but he could do without the stony silence to go with the icy over the shoulder stare he was getting. Sasuke wasn't old enough to understand why his family hated Naruto's. Only that they did and therefore he should to.

The Inuzukas were pretty much the same deal. Sure the kids seemed all to willing to let him and Hinata play but the dogs had a whole different idea. They jumped in front of Kiba and Hana and started growling at the blond daring him to move closer. It wasn't till Hana picked each up by the scruff of the neck's and growling right back, making the pups whimper in response at their alphas anger.

Finally they made it over to where Naruto wished to be. He sat himself down across the board from the Nara and started playing. Hinata sat to his side cheering him on as Choji cheered for his friend. It was a surprising game to say the least, if an adult were to be watching they'd swear they were watching a game for someone at least 5 times older than the players really were.

In the end though it was our blond hero who came out on top, barely managing to tear a win away from someone with the Nara's known intellect. Mildly surprising the boy who simply called the situation 'too troublesome'.

That was pretty much how it stayed for the rest of the 'party'. No games, or cake or even any presents like you would get at a normal birthday. Hyuuga's were brought up to be above such trivial thing's.

I may have already said that but I'd thought I'd drive the point home.

Unfortunately (or fortunately if you were an adult) like all thing's this party had to end. As the sun began to dip past view it was time for the guest's to leave.

Try telling them that.

"NO!" Cried Hinata as she refused to let go of her blond friend. Latching onto him with all the strength of a barnacle.

"Come on Hinata. It's time to let Naruto go home." Her mother pleaded as two branch members tried futily to pull the girl of the boy.

"NO!" She protested loudly.

Her mother sighed and she watched the branch members give up in exhaustion to be replaced by a new pair to resume the futile tugging.

Kushina bent down to met the girls level and tried a different approach. "Now Hinata that's not very nice. You can't just let Naruto stay and let the other's leave can you? You'd have to have them all stay overnight."

The smile that split the little girl's face told her she may have said something wrong.

The withering glare from her best friend confirmed her feeling's.

* * *

***late that night***

As all but a few remaining members of the branch family slept sound, two blurring shadows made their way ever closer to their target. Making sure to travel from shadow to shadow without a sound less the guard suspect something and activate their bloodline to make sure there are no intruder's.

Slowly but surely they made their way to the intended destination. A small window on the far east side of the complex. Once the guard and passed they made there way down to it and gently opened it before climbing in. Now they just had to bag the Hyuuga and...........what the?

"What the hell? What's with all the brat's?" The bigger of the two cloud ninjas whispered.

"It doesn't matter. Just find the Hyuuga." The smaller and more intelligent one said.

The tip toed through the room, glancing at each child's features till they found the one that belonged to Hinata.

"Got her." Said the smaller one as he placed a silent sleep jutsu on Hinata to ensure she wouldn't wake up. She hadn't been in the large bed in the center of the room but instead and been bundled up against a small blond, one eerily familiar to the one he'd been meeting with earlier.

"Aint that the Hokage's kid?" Said the larger one.

"Yeah it is. Come on let's go." The smaller one said before making for the window.

"Shouldn't we take the kid too?" The bigger one said dumbly.

"You kidding. It's gonna be hard enough to get out with the girl without leaf going to war with us. We take the kage's son and he'll probably take out the whole village himself." He shuddered.

"Oh....what about the Uchiha." The bigger one said looking over at Sasuke.

"Wha..." He gasped. Looking down at Sasuke he clearly saw that the boy had kicked his blanket down in his sleep allowing the Uchiha fan on his night shirt to be visible.

It wasn't a hard choice to make.

"Okay put the jutsu over the kid and let's go." The leader said before jumping out the window. Followed shortly after by his partner.

In their haste to escape however they did make one fatal mistake. A through ninja would have cast sleeping jutsu on everyone in the room to ensure no one would wake. Such as the little blond boy who suddenly found himself much colder without the Hyuuga hugging him.

He had woken up just in time to see the two ninjas jump through the window. If he'd just had a little more common sense would have told him to get an adult. If he'd had a little more time he'd have gotten an adult, If he'd thought a little harder that night he would have started shouting his head off the moment he saw the ninjas to attract the attention of an adult. He had none of these things at the moment however as his instincts told him to chase after them before they got away with his......friends, yeah.

So abandoning every normal shred of common sense a small boy jumped out the window and chased after the two armed Jonin.

* * *

Hiashi sat up in his bed, glancing to see that his wife was asleep.

'I'll just check for a second.' Hiashi thought before activating the Byakugan'

The entire Branch house was deployed minutes later.

* * *

"Pant* ***pant*** Can we ***pant*** rest a bit." Said the larger ninja as he leaned against a tree.

"For the last time 'no'." The smarter of the two said annoyed. They needed every second to spare if they expected to get as far away from Konoha as possible before the ANBU were inevitably alerted of the kidnapping.

"Just gimme*pant* 5 minutes." The bigger one said before sliding down the trunk, causing the Uchiha heir he was holding to turn in his chemically induced sleep, Ignorant to his partners deadly glare.

"We don't have time for a break you idiot! The Anbu will probably be here any min..." He was cut off by the distinct sound of something heavy hitting wood, the tell tale sign on a ninja approaching....or a monkey but either way it was doing to die.

With a single fluid motion he pulled a kunai from his holster and let it fly in the direction of the noise....or he would have if he hadn't fumbled when he saw who it was.

"Hey isn't that the Hokage's kid?" Said the big one. Not bothering to get up from his position.

'Yeah it is' Thought the lead ninja. If he'd actually let that Kunai fly then a new ninja war was pretty much guaranteed.

"So...what do we do with him?" The bigger one said. The two staring at the boy who just continued to stare back at them.

"If he's gonna follow us then we just knock him out and leave him here, either the ANBU find him or the animals eat him, either way they get off Scot free.

The lead nin set Hinata down and brought his hands together to perform another sleep jutsu.

***WHA**M*

Before he even got the first hand sign he found himself stumbling back as a tiny shoe connected with his nose.

The two ninjas eyes widened as one griped his now bleeding nose. Their eye's filled with disbelief as Naruto landed back on the same patch of ground he'd 'lept' from.

'How the....I didn't even see him move!'.

The ninja eyed Naruto warily, while his partner watched like he was in the front row to a show.

"Good move kid. Try this." Said the ninja before dashing at the boy. Arms extended to grab him.

***THWACK***

Ow, right into a tree.

Naruto in another feet of impossible acrobatics somersaulted right over the ninjas head right before booting him in the back of the skull, which pushed him face first into a proud and very hard oak tree.

He climbed back to his feet, angrily rubbing his noes as he glared at the blond boy.

"Need some help?" Said the larger one casually, though truth be told it was far more fun watching this than being in it would be.

"Keep. Those. Brats." The leader growled out, glaring at Naruto. "I'm going to deal with the yellow flashes little bastard seriously."

"Didn't you say we couldn't do that?"

"I said we couldn't kill him..." He pulled out a kunai. "So beating him only 'half' to death doesn't count." The lead ninja sneered.

"Ah." Said the larger one dumbly.

Choking back an animalistic angry yell the ninja lunged at the little boy. Intent on dealing with the boy once and for all. No holding back he rushed the boy with speed he new even the greatest of prodigies didn't have.

He was right.

To Naruto it was like the ninja vanished from the spot only to appear right in front of him, kunai inch's away from him. In a somewhat poorly prepared plan he flung his arms across his chest so that his hands were on top of each other.

…......."AAAGGGGHHHH."

Flesh + steel kunai = magic 'see through' hands.

The young blond fell to his knees in incredible pain, attempting to grasp his right hand with his left and vice versa with whatever limited mobility he had left in them, sucking back tears and cries of pain.

The ninja re-holstered his Kunai and picked Hinata back up. "He won't be bothering us for a while. Let's hurry before the Anbu get here."

The other one nodded and with a grunt slid back up the tree. "You'd think they'd be here by now after that fight with the kid.

"The author's holding that back to later when it's important to the plot."

"Huh?"

"I said shut up and let's go!"

Naruto knew that he couldn't let them leave, his every sensible thought was out the window at this point. Every thought that told him that these men were bigger, stronger and just about superior to him in every way was ignored. All he cared about was stopping them from getting away with Sasuke and Hinata.

He slowly raised himself to his feet, pressing his hands down to push himself up. Not even noticing that the twin gaping wounds in his palms had already stopped bleeding and were closing up faster than away wound that size has a right to, albeit differently than to what it was before.

You see the small blonds body took this opportunity to accelerate it's bizarre growth. The wounds on his hands did close up, but not without leaving a nasty little appendage in either hands, resembling a small series of white/yellow spikes in a three inch circle, each about two or three centimeters long.

With that being the 'only' change you can see.

"He's back up."

"Grrr, dammit," Growled the ninja, an idea came to him.

He reached down to grab the boy by the collar, pulling out a kunai.

"I thought you said we should leave him."

"Yeah, but now I'm thinking that the ANBU won't have a choice in what to do if their Kages son is half dead." He said viscously, true theirs probably be more than enough ANBU to take Naruto back 'and' chase them but he wasn't so much sane right now as he was fed up with the brat.

The ninja approached the moaning and barely standing boy, his arms completely useless the blonds frost instinct was to jump back, yet he found himself barreling forward into the stomach of the cloud nin with enough force to knock him over.

The tangled heap of limbs thrashed as the ninja tried to dislodge the blond barnacle clinging to him like his life depended on it......probably because his life depended on it.

The Cloud nin was now seriously pissed. He'd been made to look a fool in front of his partner....ok granted his partner was an idiot but it was the principal, if he didn't dislodge this brat the conveniently slow paced ANBU would catch up.

He got his kunai and moved to impale the boys heart.

***CHOMP***

The kunai stopped just as it's tip pierced skin before grip on it was lost and it clattered to the forest floor,

The ninja gasped for breath which was becoming shorter and shorter.

"Help..m,me." He gasped out as his voice grew weaker.

A proper ninja would have responded. A proper Jonin would have wrenched the boy from the man and made off with him and the two kids in a flash. A proper Jonin would have helped sort all this out in the beginning. Sadly for him his partner was far from a proper Jonin and whose skill was only equal to his family's wealth, so all he did was watch in horror at what was happening.

The larger nin watched as his partners face became thinner and thinner until his skin was pulled against his skull. His muscles vanishing under his cloths and becoming skeletal. His struggles becoming weaker and weaker but still going even when his limbs started to become bags when his bones turned to liquid calcium and vanished. Only when his skin and nails was all that remained did his cries cease right before those dissipated too.

Naruto watched every second pale as a sheet as the man wasted away right before him.

Well not wasted exactly. He could feel something on his hand bite down on the ninja, he started shaking like a leaf when he felt something slither up his arms like a syrup running down his throat.

It was on that thought that the prodigious blond came to a stunning realization.

He had 'Eaten' the man!

He turned his shaking palms to face him and his eyes widened to dinner plates. There in the middle of his perfectly healed palms were smalls rows of three sickly yellow teeth like protrusions. Each one having a tiny pin point and was wiggling like they were fingers.

"What the fuck are you!"

Naruto tore his eyes away from his hands to see the remaining cloud nin staring at him in blather terror. Naruto slowly got to his feet and the ninja backpedaled.

"No way you little freak! Get away from me!" With that the ninja did what he should have done when they stopped first and ran.

The Hokage's son stared after the fleeing ninja ands his cargo. He moved to give chase but was overcome with blinding pain. Collapsing and passing out almost instantly. The teeth going back into his hand and leaving noting but a few faint creases on his palm.

* * *

The ninja speed through the woods as fast as his gennin level training would let him. Hell bent on getting away from the monster that ate his partner.

"Not me, not me, not me, not -ACK!!!" His mantra not to mention his heartbeat were both halted courtesy of a well placed palm thrust from a seriously pissed Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi stared down at the man who dared kidnap his daughter. Wordlessly picking up his daughter and Sasuke and slung the two over his shoulders like potato sacks, hey they were out cold and his wife was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Hiashi." Came a respectful voice as a branch member appeared behind him.

"Have you found lord Hokage's son yet?"

***Nod*** "We found him unconscious in a clearing. He........he was lying on a cloud Jonin uniform."

Hiashi's eye's narrowed to hide his confusion. Hyuugas didn't look dumb after all.

"There was no body."

The branch member shakes his head.

"No..but." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Hiashi paused.

"There were small puncture marks in the clothing as well as a liberal amount of blood on the boy, yet he had no wounds."

Hiashi wished he wasn't a Hyuuga right now just so he could openly gawk at the branch member like he had two heads. "Are you suggesting that a Jonin was killed by a mere boy of three with no effort?!"

The branch member winced. "Neither I or the ANBU who found him believe it either sir, but that appears to be the case." He braced his head for the pain to come.

Hiashi thought. A Hyuuga rarely made a wrong observation. There eyes took in even the smallest detail. This however was just to fantastic to believe. No- one no matter how prodigious could kill a jonin when they were just barely out of diapers. It was impossible.

He needed to tell Minato.

* * *

Minato stood at the end of his estranged sons bed. His wife was sitting in a chair next to it holding the boy's hand, squeezing every time a pained look passed over the boys face.

Cloud had already returned home, naturally denying any sort of kidnap attempt and demanding the head of the Hyuuga who killed their jonin. Another rather obvious ploy to get the Byakugan which if the rather grizzly plan he and the Hyuuga created would fail.

His biggest concern right now was figuring out how what he had been told about Naruto was possible.

The blood they'd found had actually been mostly Naruto's, yet they were no wounds or scarring anywhere on him and no trail from his mouth or saliva mixed in proved it didn't come from his mouth. He realized that this healing could be a result of the fragment of the Kyuubi the boy absorbed but their still should be at least some evidence of a wound given the amount of blood.

The weird thing was they actually did find a small amount of blood on Naruto's hand's which they guessed belonged to the Jonin, making that blood the only remains of his bar the spotless and near completely intact uniform.

What the hell happened?! None of this made any sense. The only even remotely plausible reason was that the Jonin was off in the woods somewhere buck naked, and even that was too stupid to believe.

"Why me?" He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"One minute I'm shaking hands with a foreign dignitary and the next I'm being threatened with war and my toddler son is being accused of murder.

"We've had stranger day's." His wife shrugged.

"Yeah." He said sadly. "And all we've got to go on is Naruto when he wakes up."

"What about Inochi?" Said Kushina. The head of the interrogation division didn't even need to touch you to find out everything about someone.

Minato shook his head. "Tried it already. He said all he got was a strange 'fuzz'. Said Naruto might be blocking the memory and that it was dangerous to probe any further without harming him." He turned to his seeping son. "Either way we need that information."

He ebbed away under the harsh glare from his wife.

"You are 'NOT' hurting our little boy just for some information

He wilted back with his hands in a warding gesture. "I wasn't saying that. We'll just wait for him to wake up.

Kushina nodded curtly and turned back to her son. Allowing the fourth to sigh in relief.

He needed to know what Naruto saw.

Or did.

* * *

Meanwhile within the specially designed bio-droid that was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto a wondrous change was happening.

It was a change that went past the visible spectrum, past the cellular level. This was a change to his very D.N.A

Sequences of genetic code that Gero had been so meticulous in crafting were opening up as the material Naruto had 'acquired' merged with the strands. Growing more complex, more powerful.

His body was already benefiting from this change. His chakra grew capacity grew larger by exactly as much as the Jonin he absorbed had possessed. His cellular structure growing stronger and dense, like natural Armour.

Finally the greatest benefit filtered in. You see as does a bird know instinctively were to fly each season thanks to genetic memory did he gain the entirety of the knowledge of the cloud nin join with him. Knowledge of his life, his feelings and more importantly his skills and jutsu were imprinted into the young blonds mind, clearer than his instinctive Taijutsu he did earlier.

Neither boy nor parents have any idea of the changes that were happening, as he awakened the power that would make him a legend.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open as consciousness returned to him.....and a large weight pressed against him?

He smiled as he saw the familiar red hair of his mother and felt her buried against his neck, stroking his hair gently.

"Naru-chan, I'm so glad your alright."

Her hug tightened.

He had no reason to complain.

"Naruto." Came a familiar male voice.

Now he had reason to complain.

Naruto knew that he had no real reason to dislike the man, in fact he was sometimes rather confused by the almost instinctual nature of it. Yet dislike in general is often unreasonable so no one thought much of it. The boy simply didn't like his father.

"Minato can't you at least wait till he's better?"

The elder blond shook his head. "Sorry Kushina but no. I don't like it but we need answers now."

Minato moved closer to his son's bed. Rather disappointed when the mini version of him edged away from him. Sensei was wrong when he said Naruto would grow out of it.

He knelled down next to the bed and smiled.

"Hey son. Do you think you could tell your old man what happened last night?"

Naruto shook his head before burying 'his' head into the crook of his mother neck like she had been doing with him moments ago.

Kushina smiled warmly before looking up to wave the 'favorite parent' victory over her husband, before freezing.

'Uh oh' He was using that damn puppy dog eyes technique again. That truck got her to say yes to marrying him.

She crumbled like a sand castle at high tide. Looking down at her son she sighed.

"Naru-Chan."

He looked up and 'DAMN'. He made Minato's technique seem powerless in comparison.

"Do you think that you could tell 'me' what happened?" She said putting the emphasis on 'me'.

He looked up at her for a moment, then nodded.

Minato moaned audibly.

The boy told her everything. Even if he was more mature than other children his age he was still a child in his mothers arms. He told her about the chase, the rather surprising fight even about the whole 'eating' the enemy ninja which he described as 'sucking' out his guts until he was just a sack of skin.

His parents didn't believe him of course. That is until they had a medic perform a sort of 'x-ray' jutsu on the boy's hands.

He was rushed into the prisoner unit a moment later.

Suddenly the Shinigamis comment made sense.

* * *

The prisoner unit was a mix of both a hospital and a jail. A place where they could hold criminals that had been injured, often missing nin.

Naruto was undergoing more examinations in an hour than a hypochondriac goes through in a month. His arms in particular had been poked, prodded more times than anyone could be bothered to count. The medics, his parents, guards and ANBU guards were rather disgusted when one of the medics managed to tease the teeth in his left hand to the surface.

One actually ran out the room holding his mouth when they were testing Naruto's 'eating' explanation with a hunk of beef and watched it vanish up the boys arm.

"This is it isn't it?" Kushina said. Minato looked at her. "This is what the Shinigami meant by different." Her voice was becoming more distressed with every breath.

"Minato whats happening to our son?!"

The young Kage simply held his wife close. He was just as clueless as she was.

***click***

A medic stepped out of the examination room still decked out in his overalls.

"We've finished the tests lord Hokage." He said curtly.

"So whats wrong then?"

"The 'teeth' on his hands aren't actual teeth. More like small mouths shaped like stingers. Each leads to a small 'passage no bigger than a vein which in turn are all connected to a larger 'throat' like tube which leads to his stomach."

"Can you tell us anything?" Asked Kushina. "How he got this?"

The medic shook his head. "It could be a number of reasons. The most obvious would be the emergence of a bloodline."

"But neither of us have one." Replied Minato.

The medic shrugged. "It could be any number of reasons. Maybe they skip a generation like the Senju, or even a mutation resulting in a brand new one. Both the Sharingan and the Byakugan are the results of mutation in the Uchiha and Hyuuga generations ago so it's not implausible to believe that a new one has formed in your son."

The two processed the information just as the medic left.

Naruto just lay on the examination table. Wires sticking out of his arms.

"Well it's not the most pleasant of powers but it'll definitely be an advantage when when he's a ninja.

"Kushina snorted. "Yeah if he's in the interrogation division. 'Tell us what we want to know or I'll eat you." She mimicked in her son's voice disturbingly well.

Oh, it would help him alright. Both in the way the red haired Kunoichi said it, and beyond.

Their son on this day had begun his career as he number one most surprising ninja.


End file.
